


Triangle

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	1. 千源

千玺傻住了。王源居然对他发火。

他不认识这个人。

“我幼稚？”

千玺笑得开心极了。

“好好好，我幼稚。你们的游戏，我不懂。”

“我不是这个意思……”王源皱起眉，用手去拽他，被千玺猛地弹开。

“以后你的事，我不会管。你想怎么样就怎么样，不过脑子转一下，好吗。傻瓜。”千玺用手指指了指太阳穴。

是啊，是啊。自己两年的狗血故事，毕竟拼不过人家朝朝暮暮的交情。他还是做他自己就好。对手戏太难，对他来说，独角戏刚刚好。

“因为跟他上了床你就爱上他了？你是不是要谢谢我成全你们一对青梅竹马了。呵呵，可以啊。”

“不是这样……”

“你别说你是为了我和他上床，我会信吗。”

“千玺，不是这样的！”

所有的事都乱套了。他和王源最后的可能都被毁了。他不知道还能怎么办。他越来越害怕和王俊凯面对面。

那双眼睛，他不敢看。在经历了所有这些以后。

“千玺，我不知道……”王源抱着他，哭声慢慢淹过了境。

千玺在里面听得出所有的分崩离析。他只是不愿去相信。

“我喜欢你……可是我也不想小凯受伤……都是因为我……”

“你喜欢他，对吗。”千玺终于问出了口。

王源在他的身后哭出了声。

“我不知道怎么办，也许你们才应该在一起。从头到尾都没有我的事。千玺……你看我都干了些什么。”

王源的话，揪着他的心。一切都不可能回到原位了。

“源源，别哭了。什么都别说了。”

他转过身，吻着王源，可是王源还是不住地抽泣。他知道王源为什么哭。

每当他们在一起，两个人都有相同的感受，虽然他们从不交换。

王源觉得自己背叛了王俊凯，他也一样。

那种背叛一开始有新鲜的愉悦感，然后变得越来越沉重，变成所有人心头的负担。

错误的开始，永远不会有好结果。永远被这种痛苦缠身。

“你喜欢小凯么。回答我。”

王源被他揉着泪湿的脸，不情愿地抬起头。

“说啊。”千玺撬开他的嘴唇，“你和我上床的时候，是不是想过他。你是不是看到他就觉得于心不忍。”

他暗自扯下了王源的下衣，王源都奇怪自己居然会越来越动情。

“你和王俊凯做的时候是不是很爽。他让你也这么舒服吗。”

“千玺，没有……我喜欢你。”

千玺不认为他在说谎，可是这句话现在看来只是搪塞。

他把王源的欲望放在手里，慢慢催熟，直到他连站着都困难，不停地扭着胯把身体往千玺怀里送。

“说实话，我就让你射。”千玺突然掐住了根部，把王源疼得摊在他怀里。

“别……千玺放开……啊啊……”王源被他粗鲁的揉搓又弄出了哭声，下体肿胀着却积累不出快感，太可怕了。

千玺把他推倒在沙发上，马上把他的身体给磨蹭开了，手指开始用刑一样地玩弄王源的私处。

“你知道我想干什么吗。我想知道你和王俊凯都是怎么做的。”

千玺说着自己的猜测，脑子里各种画面炸成一片。

“你喜欢他怎么干你？嗯？一定都是你被上吧源源？”

王源被他挑拨得欲哭无泪，分身马上就要喷薄出来，却没有人来安慰。可是王俊凯的样子不断跳入眼帘，他明显的在千玺语言的刺激下更加欲火焚身了，连呻吟都加紧了许多，这让千玺更加没法怜香惜玉了。

“你也会求他从后面来吗？像这样？”

“啊，啊，不要……”

他直接被压在了千玺身下，狂野的东西一下子进入了他。

“他说你第一次被上就被干射了，是不是我教得太好了。我还以为你会害怕他和他相处，没想到是欲罢不能了，是不是？”

王源窘迫地承接着他的撞击，分不出时间为自己辩解什么。

“千玺……不……”

“你看你的这里都硬了，真是下流。你想到王俊凯了吧。”千玺笑着，忽然冲进了深处。

“呜……”王源的身下激射出一摊浊液。

千玺有些愣住，随即大力地扯住王源，把他的腿从正面打开，然后狠狠地动起来。他要彻底地审问王源。

“你就这么喜欢他？说到他就让你射了？你太让我失望了。”

“千玺……啊……嗯……”

王源的脸被一种复杂的情欲笼罩着。有羞赧，有委屈，有纯情，有妩媚。千玺的眼里不知为什么冒出了王俊凯的样子。他那副高潮时让人充满欲念的样子。

千玺闭上眼，身子更不受控制了，王源在他身下尖叫连连。两个人都有些意外的出戏，快感却是节节攀升。

“千玺……我要出来了……啊……你再……”

“说你喜欢王俊凯，我就给你。”千玺用汗湿的手摩挲着王源的脆弱，口气里全是蛊惑。

“什么……为什么……”王源羞红了脸，身体不住地把千玺收紧。

“说不说。”

王源惨痛地叫着，被生生顶出了泪光。

“我喜欢你啊……千玺……”

“我知道。我不是问这个。你是不是一样喜欢他？”

“……嗯……”

终于松口了。

千玺开始投机取巧地折磨王源，直到他坦白得像一张纸。

“都喜欢……千玺和小凯，我都喜欢……我好坏……”

“你确实是个坏孩子。”千玺不予否认。

“我想让……你们在一起，我想……啊啊……”

“你不想我这样子，也喜欢你么。”

“想……千玺……我要你……”王源贪心地吻着他，身子彻底沦陷了。他已经不知道自己在说什么。

千玺反复的冲刺，让他攀升到了顶峰。心里轻飘飘的，好像许久以来的那些阴云都被吹散了。

“小凯……也想要……”


	2. 凯源/源凯

“你走开……”王俊凯说着胡话，脸上烧得通红。

不知道为什么王源觉得自己做错了好多事。可是就是很想吻他。

贴着对方已经干得发苦的嘴唇，他哆哆嗦嗦地不知道怎么往下动作。

突然，躺着的人无意识地微张开嘴，头一抬就舔进了他的嘴里。舌尖的燥热不知勾起了什么东西，王源一下子全身心地掉进了这个吻里。

算是补偿还是索取补偿呢。他不能罢休地把王俊凯吻到了开始推拒他的程度。

“千……王源？你怎么回事。”王俊凯从梦呓中清醒过来，用有些僵硬的动作坚持把王源推开。

“你放开我！”

“小凯你不要再这样了好不好。”

王源要去含住他却被王俊凯再次推开。

“王源你怎么这么贱，易烊千玺难道是因为你这么犯贱才喜欢你的吗？”

王俊凯从床上挣扎着坐起来，说着说着都觉得好笑。

“你就是这样勾引他，然后现在再来勾引我？王源我真的越来越不认识你了。”

王源坐在地上，手臂磕在了床脚上却不及心里的疼。

“我是勾引他了。我是这样的人。可是你知不知道千玺为了你有多惨，你都从来不为他考虑。”

“为了我？”王俊凯笑得有些无力，“对不起，我眼睛不好看不到。”

王源说着就哭了起来。“你什么都不懂。”

“你不要再说了，易烊千玺和我中间，你只能选一个。你如果要跟我在一起，就不要提他。”

“我是很卑鄙，我自作自受。可是……千玺……为你哭过几次你知道吗。”

王俊凯好像被他戳到了死穴。

“别说了。”

“你如果喜欢千玺为什么不能好好地对他。”

王俊凯烦躁地揪着床单，嘴唇瑟瑟发抖。

“小凯，我知道你还是喜欢他……你为什么不敢……”

“我让你别说了！”

“你喜欢他。在我吻你的时候你都叫了千玺的名字。”

王俊凯就这样被赤裸裸地拆穿，默然失语。连王源靠过来他都没能反抗。

“我喜欢你。”王源顺着他的腰，掀起厚实的衣服，摸到他滚烫的皮肤。胸膛在随着喘息起伏，透露着他动荡不安。

“小凯，吻我好不好。”

王俊凯被他掌握住了方寸，想硬撑也是徒劳。眼里慢慢渗出了泪水。

“我说我喜欢你。你为什么听到千玺的名字就硬了呢……小凯，你好不乖……不过，没关系。我和你一样喜欢千玺……”

王俊凯闭上了眼睛，眼泪被一点点轻柔地吻掉。

“千玺也喜欢你的。不要哭了。”

看到王俊凯放下了抵抗，王源还是决定不放过任何一秒钟的机会。

王俊凯伸开手，让王源褪去了束缚着自己的累赘。两个人已经非常熟悉了，说没有快感是骗人的。一股香甜的气味侵蚀着他，神经从末梢到脊椎迅速麻痹。

“你和千玺做的时候是谁上谁下呢。千玺好会舔的，每次我都……”想到千玺的种种，王源的小腹忽然一紧，下面就立了起来。

王俊凯虚弱的手被王源牵制着，抚摸上去。看到那里，他好像感同身受，脸上布满了红晕。

“王源，你真的好淫荡……千玺是不是每次都要把你干得浑身没力，才能让你学乖……”

王源眨眨眼，“你也经常，被千玺那样做吗，嗯？”

“不是……别说了……”

王源低下头，狡猾地吸咬他的顶端，教唆着，“你只要把我想成千玺就好了，小凯，放松。”

“不……不可能的……我……呜……”

“小凯，你的后面好紧……“

被灵巧的手指戳刺着，王俊凯的嘴巴失去控制，错落地叫起来。听得他自己都害臊。

“王源，松开，快……”

对方充耳不闻他的脆弱，步调依旧，王俊凯很快就开始下坠，伴随着彻头彻尾的眩晕。

“你也吃我的好不好。”

说着，王源趴在了王俊凯的身上，微微作势把腰抬起来，送到了他的嘴边。

王俊凯对着那样东西，只能像遇见救命稻草一样放到了嘴里，头脑里泛起温暖而特别的味道。他已经顾不上为自己的行为而感到羞耻。

“嗯……你嘴里，好热……”

王源受到鼓励，更卖命地讨好着王俊凯，同时把腰动起来，让王俊凯嘴里被塞得支支吾吾，腰肢不停地战栗着。

“小凯……”王源松开嘴，又舔又吻，“让我们一起……”

他把王俊凯再次吞尽至根，同时不停歇地侵犯着王俊凯的嘴。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

王俊凯悲鸣起来，被王源失误地爆在了口腔里，等到那个软滑的东西溜出来，白液早就混满了他的脸颊，连头发上都是了。

看到王俊凯表情茫然一片甚至失去反应，王源太过激动，马上就又起了感觉。摸遍他的身体，想了想还是决定自己坐上去，为了让小凯舒服地释放在自己的里面。

十指相扣。好久没有被人这么温存的对待，王俊凯有些恍惚地回应着，即使已经没有了力气，情欲还是牵引着他的身体。

“小凯，你也动一下……我没劲了……”

“要动自己动。”

“你好恶劣……”王源躺在他身上，呼吸也没能和缓下来，“要是……要是千玺，一定会给我……小凯……啊……”

“让你不要再提他了你听到了没有！”

“呜！”王源快要被他没预兆的反击给弄坏了，整个脊背都绷了起来。

“没了千玺你就不能活了吗，贱货。”

“你……停下啊啊啊……你才是……”

这是一场没有导演和镜头的戏，演员却比任何时候都投入。

“王俊凯，说你喜欢我。”

任性的意思从身体传递到身体，王俊凯吃痛地放慢了动作。微弱的声音却好似在王源的耳边放大了几千几万倍。

“喜欢啊……当然喜欢，你。”

两颗潮湿的脑袋抵在一起，每一丝的呼吸都完全交缠，就如同在接吻。

“白痴小凯……”

“王源……对不起……”

泪眼迷离中，他看到王源在笑。这样他就放心了。胸腔里好像塞满了白色的花瓣，鼓胀出来，把他们拥抱在了一片海洋里。


	3. 千凯

千玺拦在他面前，决定尽可能理智地和他对话。

“你这样做就开心了吗。王俊凯你这样对得起谁。”

“我可以告诉你，我很开心。我对得起我自己。”

王俊凯的脸上突然出现了久违的自信。千玺依然被他感染着，同时心里载满了沉痛。想看着他再次这样微笑，却不是在这样的当下。

他知道王俊凯轻易地就可以利用自己让王源受到刺激。对王俊凯来说，这些把戏太轻而易举了。而王源也总是那么轻而易举地就受了伤。

“王俊凯你够了没有？”千玺抓住他的胳膊，用了十二分的力气，想让他知道痛是什么感觉。

王俊凯就像失去知觉一样，任他处置，“没有。我觉得够的时候我再告诉你。”

“王俊凯，你真的好傻。你以为你的小聪明……”千玺想笑，没能成功，王俊凯脸上的笑容却立刻让他更加的愤怒了，“我跟你说了一百遍我不是你的东西！”

王俊凯被甩开，痛着的地方更痛了。可他并不在意。

千玺不知道王源为什么要这样作贱自己，不过他已经看不下去那个人天天对着自己说对不起的样子。

“你如果恨的是我，就冲我来。因为你，王源已经成了什么样子，王俊凯你看看清楚！”他的身体比头脑更失控，早已把王俊凯拉扯得跌跌撞撞。

“你以为我是王源吗。被你这样骂着，就会欲求不满得下面直流水，拼命对着你摇尾巴？你也太天真了。”

“你他妈闭嘴。”

“哦，不过别忘了，不是只有你，对我也是一样。”王俊凯即使境遇有些难看，也还是难以掩饰那些些许过分的嚣张和得意。

“王俊凯你还是不是人？是不是人！”千玺冲动地把他撂倒在地，虽然他知道这样或许只是遂了某个人的愿，“你以为你自己没那么骚？我今天就证明给你看，王俊凯。”

过去多少个日日夜夜，就算在梦里，王俊凯都未曾体会过被这个人如此需索的充实感。他几乎有些怀念这种几欲迸裂的刺激。

“你这个虚伪的……放开……呜……”

王俊凯的脸一下沉重地砸在了地上。什么都是多余的，身子很快暴露给对方，耻辱也变成快感，他就快喘不过气。

“是吗，真的要我放开吗？”千玺捏着他的下巴，用手指粗暴地抠着他的嘴，只是还没用上什么润滑，就已经进去了。

“不……”

王俊凯不知道自己为什么还要在折磨里寻找快慰，不过他确实这样做了。他在享受这惩罚。

“骗子……骗了我……又骗了王源……呵呵……”

“王俊凯，你什么时候学会口是心非了，都不像你了。”千玺逗弄着他不堪一击的身体，直到确认他的意志已被击溃到边缘，“我为什么会曾经觉得你可爱，为什么……你说啊！”

“我不知道我……做了什么让你误会了。我不需要，你的同情。”

即便肉体有些离经叛道，他还是不会认输。千玺以前对这样的他，很佩服，现在却只想狠狠地唾骂他，在他的自尊被彻底划伤，无法再拼凑起来之前。

两个人之间的，是一场火花四溅的冷战。

“这是同情吗？”千玺几乎折断了他的腰，然后一下又一下地撕裂了他。

“……是。”惨白的嘴唇，衬着殷虹的鲜血，还是那么好看。

挽留这个人的话，王俊凯说不出。请求这个人原谅的话，王俊凯也说不出。

是不是这么多的痛就代表这个人对他有这么多的执着？

他压住了想去反抗的意识，尽量配合着，把自己当做无物，就好像他们并不是摧毁和被摧毁，掠夺和被掠夺的关系。

他只想把这一刻撕心裂肺说不清道不清的东西刻进骨子里。

“你确定吗。”随着一声质问，凶器放弃了突进，从他身体里逃走。王俊凯畅快地叫出了声音。

千玺侧卧着，从上方压着他的身体，只为把他握在手里。

王俊凯被他毫无遮掩地注视着，不论那双手怎么动作，所有的样子都被对方收录在眼中。

“这也是同情吗？”

他突然意识到局态的演变，他要的不是这样的，一方的失态。

“不要看……嗯……”

“所以你是愉快地接受了么，王俊凯。”

“求你……”

千玺也并不是要王俊凯乞求，可看着他脆弱的表情，还是赌气一样地加重了力度。

“啊啊……”

在极致的快乐里失去了自己的保护层。王俊凯还没有从高潮中清醒，就已经失声痛哭。

“别说了……”

听到他的哭声，那些挖苦的话千玺无论如何也说出不口了。那样抱怨的眼神，即使深陷在情欲里也还是扎着他的心。明明想要温柔地对他，却总也学不会。给别人的温柔有很多种，唯独没有给他的那种。

“小凯。”

王俊凯并没有听到更多的中伤。只是那个人的声音就让他的眼泪停不下来，而他接下来说的那些话更是让他的哭声碎成片。

“小凯，不要再哭了好不好。你这样要把眼睛哭坏，身体也哭坏了。”

千玺一遍遍地摸着他的头发，不知不觉眼眶也红了。

“小凯。对不起。”

知道他的倔强，知道他的要强，所以比看到其他人的眼泪更心痛。对于这个做错了也不知道道歉的人，比起道歉，他更不想看到他低头的样子。

“我还是喜欢你，”他说，“即使你讨厌我。小凯，让我抱抱你好不好。”

“我……”

因为千玺的爱抚，他反而把身体缩得更厉害了，就好像外壳都被脱去。还好眼泪不再那么苦涩。

“答应我，别这样对自己了好吗。”

“没有……”

“不在于我，也不在于王源，你自己，到底想要什么呢。”

千玺吻着他，趁着他神情放松的时刻，再次进入了他的身体。

“我不知道……如果没有你就好了，”王俊凯看着他的眼睛，思绪纷乱，又安详，“没有你就好了，那样最好……”

重复着这样的假设，他搭住千玺的肩膀，歪过头，亲昵地吻上了那片嘴唇。

第一次看到王俊凯遵从自己的意志，在吻他。千玺的心被敲打着，一动也不能动。

“如果没有你，我会好好地疼爱王源。都是你的错。你这个多余的家伙。混蛋。”

千玺的心里抽搐了一下，满腔的疼痛夹杂着快意。

“我是混蛋，特别是对你。”

他慢慢动了起来，听到王俊凯满足的呻吟。

“喜欢吗，我这样的混蛋。”

“喜欢……”

两个人，毫无缝隙地交融着。也许不明白的事情也变得明白了，他流了更多的眼泪。

黑色的羽毛，温暖，炙热。岩浆在缓缓地流动。欲望灼烧着他，皮肤里发着痛，就快冒出水泡。

那个地方没有神迹，只有安静的厮守。直到世界毁灭。


End file.
